<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hangfire by FallenSoFar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979304">Hangfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar'>FallenSoFar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>General Danvers and Supercat Week 5 - prompt responses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Haiku, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Why?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>noun. a delay in the detonation of gunpowder or other ammunition</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>General Danvers and Supercat Week 5 - prompt responses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>General Danvers &amp; Supercat Week 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hangfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a quiet darkness<br/>
anticipation building<br/>
tension in the air</p><p>black clad bodies spill<br/>
from black armoured vehicles,<br/>
awaiting orders</p><p>Danvers takes cover<br/>
becomes shadow, indistinct<br/>
silent and deadly</p><p>cracked pavement heralds<br/>
a Kryptonian landing<br/>
no red cape in sight</p><p>her body nearby<br/>
warmth radiating<br/>
close but not touching</p><p>solemn gazes catch,<br/>
amber meeting emerald<br/>
break, watch the target</p><p>nondescript building<br/>
objective concealed within<br/>
both hope and danger </p><p>a niece to rescue<br/>
clarity of purpose shared<br/>
a sister to save</p><p>one hand reaches out<br/>
fingers connect; clench, release<br/>
comfort transmitted</p><p>a radio squawks<br/>
their hearts drum to crescendo<br/>
now, they say, now go!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day three prompt - Teamwork</p><p>Fun fact, 'hangfire' is also military slang for 'waiting for further orders'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>